Forget About It
by EarthToSarra
Summary: Samantha -Sam for short- is head over heels in love with her boyfriend... make that secret boyfriend. Why? Because there is one tiny thing keeping them from being out in the open: their ages. AN ALL TIME LOW BAND/FAN FICTION. Alex G,Zack M,Jack B,Rian D.
1. Chapter 1

Getting out of bed. A simple task. Trying to do this while being half asleep and concentrating on being as quiet as possible? Not so easy anymore. But who could blame me? Moreover, who could catch me?

The frame screeched only a little as I slowly lifted my weight from the mattress at three in the morning. No stirring came from the other rooms. Only loud and obnoxious snores from my step father and sister. They weren't who I was worrying about, more likely my mother. She was a light sleeper no doubt. I carefully listened for her stirs for the walls were paper thin in this little house.

Not suited for a 16 year old girl trying to sneak out.

Hey, I wasn't going anywhere spectacular. Nowhere life changing at this hour. Merely my secret boyfriends house. Why so early- or for you late night bloggers, why so late, you may be wondering? Or perhaps your wonders are why a secret boyfriend?

Well, dear reader, this wasn't just any boy. He was something special. He was the kind of man that made you fall heels over head every time you looked at him and made you feel like you were the only girl in the world (are you busting your bottom to Boys Like Girls or Rhianna yet?)

I would do just about anything to keep him around even if it meant late and restless nights. However, it was a bit daring, romantic and sexy. After all, at any moment either one of us could be caught in the middle of this illegal affair and the outcome would be terrible.

Love isn't found by age though. And give me a little break. He's only 20.

Oh, how confusing this all may be to you. Let me take you back to the beginning where this all started. I'll take this more slowly and, reader, you will uncover the restless romance I can proudly say is mine.

I'm going to tell you about my real life fairy tale with the infamous front man of the (currently) too well known band All Time Low.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" my best friend Tori said with the needle between her top and bottom rows of teeth.

I started to shake my head yes but stopped suddenly realizing I would be stabbed at any moment if I moved. She was after all piercing my nose. "Why on earth would I let YOU of all people near me with a sharp object otherwise?" I said making a face and then sticking my tongue out at her.

"Maybe because I'm quite fantastic at piercings. Maybe because I do this for a living? Just because I fail at anything else that has anything to do with coordination does not mean I fail at tattoos and piercings." She explained herself pulling away from how close she was to my face to do so.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "It's good to have old people friends."

"Excuse me? Look, do you want the hole in your fucking face or what?" Tori said with her hands on her hips and the needle now in between her fingers. She was being half sarcastic and half pissed off.

I squeaked out a few final words. "Sorry. Just do it now. I'll shut up." and squeezed my eye lids together.

POP! I could hear the needle go through my nose' cartilage. I anticipated blood to start gushing and squeezed my eyelids tighter together. It didn't hurt but I could tell I was making faces because Tori started to chuckle at my squirming.

"You're not bleeding. Grow some metaphorical balls and get up. Look in the mirror. There's your stud." She said and I opened my eyes to see her disinfecting the needle.

I rolled my eyes as I got up to look into the bathroom mirror. We were already in the bathroom and I smiled as I saw the sparkle coming from a crease on my nose. It was cute.

"Thanks chica." I turned to her and said in my fake Latina accent that always made her smile. I opened my arms wide for a well deserved hug to her. Once we let go I looked back down at the needle. "I swear, you say your a professional but you used a fucking needle. I could have done that on my own."

"I don't have to explain my job to you." She said sourly. I rolled my eyes. The stud was in my nose and there was nothing to worry about really. Well, except maybe for my mother and father. But they were another problem. Another story. A day away (are you breaking out into Annie yet?)

"Come on, let's get out. Show off that new gem." My piercing covered, tattoo laced, 19 year old best friend exclaimed pulling me out of my bathroom and almost throwing me into my closet.

"Ouch. Watch where you're throwing me, geez Tor."

"Sorry." she said, "Here, throw this on. We're going out tonight in celebration of your stud... and the fact that your uuber strict parents aren't home till tomorrow night." she winked and I smiled then looked down at the outfit she threw on my bed.

It was a black slouchy crop top with the title Brooklyn blotched across it in white, a gray wrap-around strapless bra and a pair of midnight denim skinny jeans along with my signature Chuck Taylor's. I threw on the clothes as Tori rummaged through the rest of my closet deciding on something she would wear herself. I didn't mind. We did this a lot with each other, borrowing clothes... and doubtfully ever bringing them back. She chose for herself a tight fitting navy blue Family Force Five band tee (which I don't remember ever getting) and a pair of light wash denim skinnys along with her latest pair of red vans.

"Why am I all dressed up and you just look like you're going anywhere? Aren't we going to a club or...?" I didn't finish my sentence hoping my friend would clear my thoughts. I brushed out my mid waist wavy hair waiting for her to complete my sentence.

"...or we could go to Tyler's party tonight? Sorry, I just wanted to get you all pretty and everything. You're so cute and innocent and the perfect doll."

I bit at my bottom lip and shook my head. "That makes me feel fucking fantastic, eh? But yea, parties are always raging. Let's go."

She smirked, grabbing her keys, pulling my arm and heading out all at once without breaking her gaze from me. I got into the passengers side of her car as she slid into the drivers seat. The ignition roared and we screamed out the windows as we headed towards Tyler's frat house. The music was blasting to The Maine's Black And White album. Perfect summer soundtrack.

As we pulled up into the driveway that might as well have been a parking lot, we got a lot of dirty looks and stares. Did I mention Tyler was a rich ass frat boy and his parents lived in the kinds of houses me and Tori only could ever dream about. He was off at college most of the year but is folks leave him and the house behind while they go on vacations during the summer. Oh, and because of the wealthy people surrounding us, it didn't very well help to pull up to a million dollar house in a beat up old Volkswagen.

"This isn't our scene. Why are we here?" I asked as soon as Tori turned off the ignition.

"Why not? Do you know what these kinds of guys want to do with two chicks completely out of the community? Hook up. Drink. Let people spend money on you. There's always at least someone semi famous or hitting it big at these things. Live a little. You only have tonight so let's bounce baby!"

I smirked at her. There was no arguing with that. We got out of the car and almost instantly a huddle of guys started at us. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. She looked at me and we nodded knowing exactly what each other was thinking. She grabbed my hand and I could see a few girls smirk. I planted a loud and meaningless kiss on her lips and almost instantly the crowd of guys dispersed (but not after a few double takes and a whistle or two) and we made out way through the doors.

We let go of each others hands and Tori somehow found her other friends in this dark and joined them. I stood in the middle of a crowded room awkwardly not knowing exactly what I was doing.

I found a couch with one last spot left, just enough room to fit my slim figure into. With no luck, I turned to see two girls, one on top of the other. Lez central much? Get a room, doll faces. I rolled my eyes and got up. I saw a beer table. When no one was really looking, as I thought, I quickly grabbed a plastic red cup and hustled to a barely visible corner. I smirked in the dark of the room which no one could see and took one large swig of the beer.

"What do you think you're doing?" I jumped as a whispering figure came up behind me.

I whizzed around to only see a silhouette. A tall and muscular one obviously belonging to a male. "Excuse me, do I know you? Because you scared me, dammit!"

The figure put it's hands up in surrender and I could see a flash of a wide grin. "I saw you taking a beer. No paying? Clever chick." he started. "Hello, I'm Zack."

"Hey man. Sorry, you just scared me, ha." I took another swig, "And... I can't very well see you."

"Do you wanna go out side? There's more light and more room out there. It gets a little crowded in here..."

I nodded as if he could see me and I followed the tall silhouette to a door that lead to what seemed to be a court yard.

Three drinks and a mindlessly long conversation later, I found myself in the skinny jean covered lap of Zack. Zack Merrick actually, as he mentioned maybe once or twice. I don't know, I was a little bit drunk and two life stories later, you pick up a few things about one another. We were making out on the very couch I found myself on whilst two females were doing just what we were but an hour ago. It was nice. He was nice. I liked him and maybe later I'd get his number.

Just as we were about to break apart for more air and regain composure to restart our hard core make out session, someone tall and lanky called out Zack's name quite loudly but barely two feet away. "Mother fucker, stop whoring around, we're out of here, come on."

Zack nodded as if the lanky dude could see him and then he looked at me. "I swear I'm not a whore!" He laughed and then pulled out his phone. "Do you have a number perchance." He said in a gentleman's voice.

I yanked the phone from his hand and punched in my name and number quickly before giving it back to him and retreating from his lap. "It was nice to meet you, we should get together?" I offered with a smirk and he threw out a "Yea, later Sam." and left with his buddy.

I sat back down on the couch where Zack had been sitting and mindlessly stared at the television in front of it. Some cool ass had the channel set to Sponge Bob Square Pants. I chuckled at the childish (and maybe not so childish) jokes. Eventually, I found myself getting antsy and got up to dance. It was already one in the morning and I had more than enough drinks thanks to rich boys trying to get laid or at least grind.

Tori finally found her way to my part of the dance floor and yelled "Where have you been?" into my ear.

I shrugged. "Around, but you've obviously had better fish to fry."

"Accusing me of having too much fun? You're cool Miss. Tease."

"No accusation of such things. Only I would think you'd have fun dancing with me and hanging out with me since this _is _the only night I will actually be free in a long while. But that's okay because, despite the fact that I'm immune to slurring and tumbling, I'm drunk off my ass and made out with the hottest bod in this joint. Also, Sponge bob being on afterward was a plus but, you catch my drift?"

"Seems like you don't need me to have fun then, eh?"

"Obviously not, but let's just leave before things start to slow down." I said with a smirk, any ounce of anger in me gone. I suspected the same in Tori as well.

She smirked back and grabbed my hand. "Not without one last dance with my favorite minor."

I rolled my eyes as she put her hands on my hips and I turned myself away from her and started to grind. Just a few minutes later, my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket.

"Booty call." She half whispered into my ear. I laughed out loud and then answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said quite loudly.

"Hey it's Zack."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up from a semi-long night with the biggest hang over and your best friend sleeping soundly in your bed right next to you was a bitter sweet feeling. Going through your own phone and finding that you've been texting Mr. Hot Bod all through the night makes the feelings a little more sweet.

Tori eventually woke and I realized we were both stripped down to our under garments. I pulled on a pair of gray skinny jeans I found on the floor and stretched.

"Morning sunshine!" Tori burst.

"Shut the FUCK up." I hissed, rubbing my head.

She snickered, getting up, grabbing an aspirin and bottled water in the process. She handed them to me and in a quieter voice said "Maybe next time, you shouldn't drink so much. Good thing I didn't drink though because I'm a responsible driver!" she said with her hands on her hips in superhero stance and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

When Tori left, I knew I had to transform from popper to princess on the occasion that my parents were coming home today. This meant spotlessly clean house and angel appearance. After all I was still their little angel with just a few bad friends that I could obviously "rise above." According to their standards, I was exactly what they ordered. At least that's what they saw.

But besides the fact that my not so good side comes lurking through the shadows of the night, I was still considered a "prude" and "sheltered" and didn't "put out" in the real world. And hey, I didn't mind the stereotypical name calling because despite my contradictory life, I still had my own standards of living.

I could hear the car pulling into the driveway just as I finished putting on my last bits of angel attire. I wore dark washed skinny jeans and rose colored flats on bottom. For my top, I threw on a similar colored blouse to match my shoes, complimenting my olive skin-tone wonderfully. My hair was pulled back into tight ponytail leaving only my chin length bangs to fall and some natural looking make up on my face.

OH, and I could _not _forget taking out my newly acquired stud, no matter how much damage it would cause trying to put back in later. The damage it would cause, if the 'rents saw would be helluva lot worse. Surprisingly, no scars or blood.

I picked up my very favorite Ellen Hopkins novel, Impulse on my way out of my room and sat on the couch starting to read a very familiar free write as if I've been sitting there for hours.

"Samantha, darling! Wonderful to see you after such a long weekend away!" I heard my mother say from behind me. I turned and gave her a soft smile. _Not long enough_ I thought to myself.

Father silently walks up the stairs to his bedroom. I hold my breath until the door closes shut and let go. When I say the weekend wasn't long enough, half of the reason is because I hate to hear my dad go off. If he wasn't going off, he was too busy with his more important priorities that he took care of upstairs on his computer.

"How was the trip?" I ask naturally.

"Could have been better, had your father... well, it's good to be home." She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. I snickered to myself and the dirty possibilities of what she could have been about to say.

I heard her turn on the sink as if there were any dished still left for her to clean and restarted blankly reading Impulse.

"_I stop and think- really think._

_'My parents are steadfast_

_conservatives. So maybe I'm_

_a Dem after all.' (Probably not.)"_

Oh the iron of Hopkins' words.

After an hour had past and the book in my hand was completed, I got up and yelled "I'm heading out." loud enough for my mom (and only my mom) to hear me and for her to stop me just before I could get out the door.

"Where are you going?" She said coming into the main hallway where I was standing, from the kitchen. "Surely not with that Tori girl..." her voice trailed off.

"Mom," I started.

"I just don't like the looks of her all pierced up and tattooed. It's outrageous!" I smirked and then rolled my eyes at her stereotypical thoughts.

"Some doctors are tattooed all up their arms and you'd never know, mom. Don't be so close minded. Anyways, I'm gonna go, I'll call you later." I said inching my way towards the door with every word until finally I was gone by the last one. It could be such a pain sometimes (most times... all the time) to live in such a religious and strict home.

I walked a few blocks alone just to walk. Take hold of everything around me and breathe. I have those moments, sometimes when I need to stop and look at the world around me, realize how unique and abnormal everything is. And when I come back to reality, I find myself on a bench at the local park, not very well remembering how I got there. I guess you can say, I was caught in a daze.

My phone started to vibrate in my front pocket. I took it out to find two missed calls and three text messages all from the only guy I could tell anything to; Antonio. Him and Tori shared an equal place in my heart but somehow, I find myself being able to open up more to Tony where as Tori was my party gal and my 'lesbian lover'. Now finding so many missed calls and messages from him, I was starting to get worried. Exactly how long was I in my trance anyways?

I slid my phone open and called Tony back immediately. "What's going on?" I said before he could he even say anything.

"Free fucking show in Carlos' back yard and I hear their good! Come on, it's in twenty minutes." He said and then hung up.

I got up off of the bench and smiled to myself. I started to run down the street. Fuck me of course, Carlos' was a mile away. Much to far for an unathletic girl such as myself to run. By the time I get there, I'll look like a _sweaty _prude. But I eventually wound up in the back yard of the hometown pizzeria everyone around here knows and loves. I picked up a slice from the good ol' Carlos himself and headed to the back, sitting next to Tony where the band was about to start.

"You look like you just got- no _ran_- out of fucking church. Pull your hair down God dammit, and take off your shirt." Tony said immediately as I sat down. I giggled at that. He smirked. I obeyed.

I started to take off the blouse revealing my bright yellow tank top beneath and pulled out my hair tie. People all around were looking at me. "'Never saw a girl in a tank? Fuck off." and I gave the finger to no one in particular. They all eventually went back to their business.

"That's better." Tony said. "You have tits. They deserve to be shown off. And your hair should roam wild and free!"

"Are you sure you're not gay?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Just because I complimented your lush hair? Straight as a pin. Otherwise everything I would love to do to you would be non existent, babe." He said half sarcastically.

We could always kid about those things because we were the best of friends. Despite our past as well, nothing could break us now. And hey, fooling around was never _not _an option. I guess you could say, I kept my friends (the only too I really have) abnormally close.

"Ohmigod, tonight? Let's fuck baby." I said a little louder than I'd hoped.

He nodded sarcastically just as the band started to come out. A band consisting of four outrageously hot men. Two catching my eyes in particular; the bassist and the lead guitar. The bassist, was it really? Zack. Zack from last night. And the guitarist? Didn't catch his name but he was tall and lanky as ever. A huge grin spread across my face as mine and Zack's glances collided. Tony looked at him and then looked at me. Worry tinged his face.

"Who the fuck is that?" He said. "He looks like fucking twenty years old!"

"Chill, bra. He's just some guy I met last night."

"Some guy you _hooked up _with right? Dude, you're 15. You don't need bull shit like him."

I ignored his last comment and looked back over at the band. The lead singer, being his extremely hot self, started out introducing the band.

"Hey y'all, thanks for letting us be here today to fuck shit up." He started "I'm the sexiest man alive, Alex, that guy who looks like a monkey and can't play guitar is Jack. To my left, I introduce the most ripped guy I know, Zack and behind me is Rian."

Everyone gave a weak laugh.

"Tough crowd. This song is called Coffee Shop Soundtrack." he said one last time before they started.

_Should I write myself out of the history books_

_and mark a place in time for every chance you took..._

That Alex fellow just happened to have the voice of an angel. A smile grew onto my face. And then, suddenly the craziest thing happened. I connected eyes with that very lead singer who's voice took my breath away. Everything stopped. Literally. He stopped playing and stopped singing and then the rest of the band did the same after realizing he had stopped. A complete and utter train wreck. But neither of us even bothered to notice.

"THE FUCK?" Jack yelled into his mic making me fall out of my trance and Alex out of his. He immediately started to sing and play again, not taking his eyes off of me. I started to blush and a lot of faces were starting to look at mine.

I took my eyes off of Alex and back onto Zack trying to relieve the tension in the atmosphere... and to check out Zack's bod again. Yum. Through the corner of my eye though, I could see Alex's face wash over with jealousy and hurt. But Zack looked even more pleased. Before I could even think, though, I found my head turned and colliding with the closest lips around.

"What the fuck was that?" I said after we pulled away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and stop looking at guys old enough to be put in jail for the things you're thinking about." Tony said calmly. Surprisingly, not a hint of jealousy in his words, more likely worry. It was nice that he worried about me. Enough to keep my feet on the ground but not as much as my parents.

"Who said I was thinking anything dirty?" I said with a smirk.

As the show came to an end and me and Tony got up to head into Carlos', I heard someone call my name.

I turned around and sure enough, it was Zack. A grin ran across my face as my feet ran across the grass to leap into his hug. We let go after a couple of seconds to kiss a little and head back to our ordinary lives as if that didn't even just happen. But, as soon as we came apart and looked around, everyone had their jaws on the floor. That is Tony, Alex and I think that Rian guy as well. The lanky one by the name of Jack however was busy laughing his ass off while trying to utter a few last words before me and Tony left and I would have to explain _everything _that happened last night.

We headed out in the most awkward silence I've ever experienced between Tony and I

"You sure know how to reel them in." I could hear Jack say to Zack in between belches of pure laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"... not like we had sex or anything! So sorry I don't ask people their age as soon as I meet them. But I'll keep that in mind next time I go out." I finished, rolling my eyes at my best guy friend.

Tony ran his tan fingers through his thick dark brown hair cut short with bangs in the front. I loved when he did that, it was always so adorable no matter how stressed out her was. I barely heard the next words out of his mouth because of it. Ranting something about cops and being underage or something.

Apparently I cut him off with out even realizing it when saying "How do you even know they're 18?"

He started to open his mouth then turned away from me until he was looking straight forward. We walked the rest of the way to who knows where, silently. Tony obviously feeling defeated and I quite a feeling of satisfaction.

xxx

Hours later after Tony and I left the park (which is where we walked to eventually, if you hadn't guessed), it started to get dark out. I was laying down on my back facing my popcorn ceiling. I was thinking for a while after that talk with Tony and the little show. Maybe he was right? After all, I didn't even know Zack let alone the other boys.

But Alex.

He was spectacular. The way he lost himself in every word he sang. That cute little smirk he would make every once in a while. And when we looked at each other, it was a sensation. Indescribable.

I only knew his first name, the way he sang, and his face but I already wanted to know so much more and we've never even said a word to each other.

I feel so terrible now, thinking back on it, how I kissed Zack right in front of him when I knew it was meaningless. When I knew there was something between me and Alex.

Right now or any time would be great to break the news to Zack. I picked up my phone off my belly and dialed his number. Ring... ring... riii- "Hello?"

"Hey there, you!" I said with just a little too much energy in my voice.

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"Great." I said with the energy toned down to the perfect amount for this situation. "Mind meeting me at Carlos' tomorrow?"

"Nah. When?"

"Like... 2-ish?"

The chairs at the pizza joint were stiff wooden stools with only a few inches of back support. Carlos' was designed like an old ice cream parlor or a bar would be. It was cute and old fashioned. I loved how there was vinyl on the walls and crazy Italian music playing in the background. If you wanted to put a theme on this joint, you couldn't. It's was completely miscellaneous and cliché.

I plopped down onto one of the cold wooden stools and asked one of the workers, looking terribly miserable, probably someone from school working for the summer, for a large piece of cheese pizza. Zack eventually walked in wearing a sleeveless obviously showing off his bulging muscles and board shorts. Hot as ever. Why was I going to break up with him again?

As soon as the buff surfer-looking guy I'd say I was having a _thing _with sat down next to me in an equally uncomfortable chair, he smiled. I raised the side of my mouth into what could have been a smile as well.

"Want some pizza?" I uttered with a mouth full of pipping hot cheese and tomato covered dough, myself. He shook his head no. At least one of us was watching what we put in our mouths. Wait, no, not like that! Food! Calories! Health! PIZZA!

"So I was thinking," I started after finishing the food in my mouth "this _thing_ we've got going on, I don't think it's going to work."

He gave me a confused look as if he didn't know me at all and I told him we were married. "I didn't know there was any _thing _between us. Sorry."

"But you..." my voice trailed off thinking about the last day and a half. Boy how stupid am I. Thinking because we made out and saw each other the next day that there was something between us. Wow, I mean... I can't even tell if I'm trying to be sarcastic with myself.

"It was nice, I mean, you know. But it's only been two days and I basically don't know you, Sam. I wouldn't count that as something between us. Aha. You know? And it would have been great to get to know you. But as friends. Is that all though?" He said gently and coolly. No sweat off his brow and none off of mine. Basically, easier than I'd expected.

I nodded in conformation. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "So..." I started "are you sure you don't want some pizza? It's great."

He smirked and grabbed the piece of pizza from my plate taking one large bite of it. "Happy?"

I laughed out loud. I think we sat there for good two hours just miscellaneously talking. It could have been longer. I wasn't sure. Talking and hanging out with Zack was great. It was like we've been the best of friends since forever.

"Uhm, I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it since there's... I don't know... nothing between us anymore." I said abruptly. It had been on my mind, dying to spit out of my mouth since we started talking who knows how long ago, today. I guess I didn't find the perfect time. Now would be better than never.

"Sure, spill the beans!" He said, surprisingly before biting into his own piece of pizza. Yep, that's right, it's his fourth piece.

I gave a small forced laugh, kind of coming out sounding like a cough. Completely attractive, huh? Finally after a few awkward moments and Zack face start to turn hard and worried I spit it out. "Well I'm only 15 and my friend Tony has been bugging me about you and your band since I think we're going to start hanging out more and everything and he says you guys look like your 18 or something which bugs him but not me exactly because I don't care as long as we don't get caught but there's nothing to catch exactly because we're not together anymore. It was kind of short actually so we can't count it as toge-"

"Sloooooooow down, Sam! Breathe. It's alright! There's nothing to worry about."

I breathed heavily trying to actually catch up with my breath. After finally doing so, I realized how much off a running faucet I must have been. I practically rolled my eyes at my self and asked, "So how old are you exactly then?"

"I'm 20." He said short and sweet like he couldn't bare say anything else.

xxx

Despite Zack's assurance that everything would "_be okay_" It sure didn't feel that way right now. Everything felt awkward and tainted. Almost broken because of something as small as an age difference. Something as silly as an age difference could tear apart a blossoming friendship. And I had no idea what to do or say to rebuild the bridge between us now that it's been broken down by little awkward monsters.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, so this was originally just going to be a filler chapter because I needed to break up (or whatever you;d like to call it) Sam and Zack because it bugged me. I didn't know how I was going to transition into the next part but I got into writing about their friendship and basically things didn't go as planned but now their twice as good! Normally my chapters are at least 2000 words but this one is cut short so I guess you can say it's a filler. I don't know what to call anything, I'm hopeless. ANYWAYS, here's some of my thoughts; First, I think there HAS to be conflict between Alex and Zack or Tony and Alex or Zack and Tony. I don't know. Bleh. And Rian needs to be in here a little more too! I didn't forget about him. But this story is going a little fast so there might be a couple fillers in the next few chapters. I'm so disorganized, I have no idea what I'm doing. It would be great if people reviewed, though! That way I would have _some _ideas as to what to do next. Writing alone is hard guys! Help! **

**Thank you for reading, though. I hope you're enjoying!**


End file.
